icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1998–99 NWHL season
The 1998-99 NWHL season ' was the first season of the National Women's Hockey League. 1998-99 Final standings Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against, Pts = Points. http://www.dgp.toronto.edu/people/vv1/nwhl/1998-99/ MVP of NWHL Western Division http://www.dgp.toronto.edu/people/vv1/NWHL/1998-99/awardswest.html *---Team: ----- Most Valuable Defense Most Valuable Forward *Beatrice Aeros ----- Becky Kellar ---- Angela James *Brampton Thunder ---- Sue Merz ------- Jayna Hefford *Mississauga Chiefs --Nathalie Rivard ---Andria Hunter *Scarborough Sting -- Cassandra Turner --- Michelle Steele Playoffs First Round Eastern Divisionhttp://www.dgp.toronto.edu/people/vv1/NWHL/1998-99/playoffeast.html *April 10, 1999 - Montreal Jofa-Titan 3 at NCCP Raiders 1 *April 11, 1999 - NCCP Raiders 4 at Montreal Jofa-Titan 4 Montreal Jofa-Titan wins 2 games semi-final 3 points to 1 *April 10, 1999- Bonaventure Wingstar 4 at Laval Le Mistral 2 *April 11, 1999- Laval Le Mistral 3 at Bonaventure Wingstar 8 Bonaventure Wingstar wins 2 game semi-final Eastern Division Finals *April 17, 1999 - Bonaventure Wingstar 5 at Montreal Jofa-Titan 1 * April 18, 1999 - Montreal Jofa-Titan 2 at Bonaventure Wingstar 2 Bonaventure Wingstar wins in total goals. Western Divisionhttp://www.dgp.toronto.edu/people/vv1/NWHL/1998-99/playoffwest.html *March 17, 1999 - Mississauga Chiefs 3 at Brampton Thunder 5 *March 23, 1999- Brampton Thunder 2 at Mississauga Chiefs 1 Brampton Thunder wins best of 3 series 2-0. Second Roundhttp://www.dgp.toronto.edu/people/vv1/NWHL/1998-99/central.html April 23, 1999 *18:15 hrs: Mississauga Chiefs 2 Bonaventure Wingstar 6 *20:10 hrs: Montreal Jofa-Titan 2 @ Brampton Thunder 5 April 24, 1999 *10:40 hrs: Montreal Jofa-Titan 2 Mississauga Chiefs 1 *12:50 hrs: Brampton Thunder 6 Bonaventure Wingstar 2 *17:50 hrs: Bonaventure Wingstar 4 Montreal Jofa-Titan 1 *19:30 hrs: Brampton Thunder 2 Mississauga Chiefs 1 Final Round April 25 *11:15 hrs: Bronze Medal Game Mississauga Chiefs 2 Montreal Jofa-Titan 0 *13:30 hres Gold Medal Game Bonaventure Wingstar 2 Brampton Thunder 5 *'Gold Medal : Brampton Thunder *'Silver Medal : Bonaventure Wingstar' *'Bronze Medal : Mississauga Chiefs' Award and honour for playoffs *MVP Bonaventure Wingstar : Josee Cholette *MVP Mississauga Chiefs : Andria Hunter *MVP Montreal Jofa-Titan : Mai Lan Le Scoring 20 leaders http://www.dgp.toronto.edu/people/vv1/NWHL/1998-99/league.data 1998-99 Eastern Division All-Star Teamhttp://www.dgp.toronto.edu/people/vv1/NWHL/1998-99/all_star_east.html First All-Star Team Goalie * Marie-France Morin, NCCP Raiders Defense *Isabelle Chartrand, Laval Le Mistral *Isabelle Surprenant, Montreal Jofa-Titan Forward *Annie Desrosiers, Laval Le Mistral *Nancy Drolet, Montreal Jofa-Titan *Caroline Ouellette, Bonaventure Wingstar Second All-Star Team Goalie (tie) *Vania Goeury, Laval Le Mistral *Marie-Claude Roy, Montreal Jofa-Titan Defense *Anik Bouchard, Laval Le Mistral *Nancy Robitaille, Bonaventure Winstar Forward *Dana Avery, NCCP Raiders *Mai-Lan Le, Montreal Jofa-Titan *Julie Pelletier, Laval Le Mistral 1998-99 Western Division All-Star Teamhttp://www.dgp.toronto.edu/people/vv1/NWHL/1998-99/all_star_west.html First All-Star Team Goalie *Jen Dewar, Mississauga Chiefs Defense *Nathalie Rivard, Mississauga Chiefs *Sue Merz, Brampton Thunder Forward *Andria Hunter, Mississauga Chiefs *Angela James, Beatrice Aeros *Vicky Sunohara, Brampton Thunder Second All-Star Team Goalie *Kendra Fisher, Beatrice Aeros Defense *Carol Cooper, Mississauga Chiefs *Gillian Ferrari, Beatrice Aero Forward *Lori Dupuis, Brampton Thunder *Annie Fahlenbock, Mississauga Chiefs *Jayna Hefford, Brampton Thunder Team Photos 98-99NCCPRai.jpg|NCCP Raiders References See also * National Women's Hockey League NWHL Category:National Women's Hockey League Category:1999 in hockey